


Drabble: "Down, But Not Out"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: "Down, But Not Out"<br/>Author: Laura Goodwin<br/>Series: TOS<br/>Part: 1/1<br/>Rating: [PG-13]<br/>Codes: K&Mc<br/>Summary: Missing scene from "Amok Time"<br/>Feedback of all kinds welcome - ~no flames~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "Down, But Not Out"

Captain Kirk woke in sickbay. He recognized the familiar smell and sounds before he opened his eyes, so he wasn't surprised to see Dr. McCoy's face hovering over him.

He felt groggy. He felt the hot sting of the lirpa cut that had been sliced across his heart, and remembered.

"Bo! Spock!?" he croaked.

"He's fine as far as I know. He's still down there."

"Wha...?"

"Relax, Jim. I slipped you a mickey. The effect is wearing off but you are not ready to get up yet."

"Ready or not, I goddoo fbims jflir!" Jim asserted, struggling weakly to rise.


End file.
